My own Hell
by evinaadlene
Summary: He absently touched his abdomen under sweat damped shirt and whimpered curling in to a ball in a corner on the floor. Smell of vomit and sweat making his head sway, he lay there as alone as he was, since the cold days he remembered.The ultimate sacrifice.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a property of J.K. Rowling. All rights received by her and others who do. This is just a fanfiction….

characters: Voldemort/Harry/Nagini

Summary: Voldemort had found a way to persuade his obsession to come to him… will harry be able to hold on to this new mind game.

This is actually an off spring from my longer fic, Catastrophe of lost lives. Since that I felt it can go with a one-shot as well I wrote this. But if you read the 4th chapter of it, you'll find that this is almost the same but a bit more detailed. So doesn't comment saying it's the same one coz it is… but if you want to read more on this one shot I suggest you read the story. And do comment …

**Contains graphical violence, torture and sexual situations and humiliation.** **RATED – T'** If you are very sensitive please heed the warnings.

…

As if he was splashed in water the senses came to Harry. He was lying on his back on a half clammy stone bed. _The grey shades that blinded him moments ago, started to fade filling him with a damp coldness and a throbbing scar. The last he remembered was the red marble tiles and the lime smell of his bathroom floor after he rushed in feeling the world go fuzzy around his eyes. But how far was that… this is only a dream .. he tried to convince himself. _

_But his nakedness and blue cold air reminded him of his vulnerability touching every single inch of his body. He was bound with his hands dragged down and feet spread. He closed his eyes before his vision cleared. Harry knew where he was…. his hell._

_A heavy robe moved just beside his face.. he felt._

'_Tsk..tsk..tsk…. not happy to see me Harry?' the high pitched voice reeked sarcasm just inches away from him. Breath touched his face with each word. Fear crept in … he shivered, though he did not want to. He tightened his eyes as hard as he could knowing if he opened them he would gaze in to a pair of red eyes, chilly as the tone he just heard. A colder hand with piercing nails touched his face threatening to slit his skin open. He suppressed his agony with a strained groan as the cold finger touched his lips. His scar shot in pain. And then it was gone as well as the hand._

'_Look at me' the breath felt closer. His bile rose up with the familiar smell of cold dampness. He snapped his head to the right as he felt a wet slick tongue creep through his jaw line. He couldn't stop the protesting whimper came from his thought as the tongue snaked around left of his face rubbing him with saliva. He groaned. A hand gripped his hair forcefully. He struggled as his attacker slithered down his neck not being able to keep his eyes anymore. _

'_Welcome back Harry.. .' Said Voldemort rising his head up from his prays' skin. _

'_Would you like to continue from the point we stopped yesterday?' he ghosted his nails on the flawless chest tickling the cold harden nipples._

'_Get away from me' _

_Harry breathed trying to push away the memories of pain which was pressed in to his mind. He tried harder to ignore the unwanted touch his enemy was forcing on him. _

'…_.tsk..tsk ..Wrong answer Harry…' Voldemort said with a coldness slithering his hand further down. 'I thought we made it clear that you do not process any authority here..' Harry struggled as the nails scrape down his privates. He arched back groaning, knowing he could not protest anything that had been done to him. _

_Voldemort grinned with sarcasm and retrieved his hand. 'Seems you need a reminder every time boy…' he raised his hand lazily and waved in front of him with a swish. An invisible red hot wire fell on Harrys' skin, burning him in neck chest abdomen and thighs. He struggled in his binds in hands and feet letting them cut in to his skin not being able to take the burning wire touching and dancing on his skin, emanating the smell of burnt flesh… his own flesh. He did not know how long it was kept on him, and he didn't know when it was removed. The burns on his skin saw to that. He was left with a sob that he so tried to hold on to at the beginning. He could not remember when he lost control. Wake up… he told his battered mind wearily… please..but_

_He was dragged again to his reality from the pain he was withering by a dead cold grip on his jaws. He suddenly came aware of the cold slithery hissing laugh from the bottom of the stone bed he was bound._

'_Can I start master' said the slithery hiss. Nagini. _

_Harry let go of the tightness he held on to. Why would he try to control it, when he knew he will lose it anyway the moments a head? He gazed emptily at the red eyes above him ignoring the painful grip Voldemort was holding to him._

'_Eager is she not…' he sniggered. 'But you know…you can stop this play Harry …' said the cold lipless mouth releasing the grip to a soothing touch. 'Surrender ... give yourself to me, tell me where you are,… and this will stop'._

'_And you'll leave me in peace?' sniggered Harry through his pain. 'You can break my skin here Tom but only in your fantas..y'._

_Before Harry could brace himself he was backhanded with such a force that his neck crippled for seconds. His upper lip split filling his mouth with warmth against the coldness. _

_But before he could recover his scalp was dragged harshly upwards with a tearing grip on the hair. _

'_This is nothing but your reality ...boy. I already won this battle. It is only matter of time that I claim what is already mine. I can promise you a clean quick end but if you prefer the hard way, I shall grant your wish my little pet'. _

_Voldemort laughed harshly and released Harrys' head to drop backwards and hit the stone. _

'_you may Nagini' he hissed walking few feet back but still remaining on a length to see his preys' tortured face._

_Harry felt than heard the giant snake slither up the stone bed by his feet. His whole body tensed as it crept on his skin wrapping around the right leg. The burnt skin flamed up welling helpless tears in his eyes as the pebbly snake skin rubbed on them. Harry shivered and whimpered as Nagini slinked around his intimate places and let his blood flow freely in wrists and ankles as it slithered through his spread legs. But he forced him to silence with all his might, knowing his enemy's' whole attention is on him. _

_Nagini kept moving…towards his spred feet. She paused as if accidently rubbing at his balls. He whimpered wanted to chase away the unwelcome tough. He felt naginis' slik toungue on his balls and her head nagging at them. Her tail moved spreading his buttocks searching for an entrance to his body. He strained his sobs as he was provoked to hardness by the orders of the man who killed his parents. Harry struggled as his breaths came faster with his erect cock. He felt silent tears leave his eyes as he gave in to the harsh situation with Nagini licking the hole of his cock. He let his body betray him with the touches that he was not able to reject. His body shot up and he heard the harsh snigger from the side._

'_so responsive …' voldemort said getting closer. Nagini pushed her tail in to him filling him and slithered her long thin tongue along his painful cock. His body shot up again as he whimpered. _

'_The magical worlds' hero getting eagerly fucked by the snake of his enemy' a harsh cold laugh filled his ears as shame tormented him to silence. 'Shouldn't your worshiping friends see this Harry.. oh perhaps your parents' voldemort bent to the tortured boys face as Nagini kept on filling him and provoking his senses. 'Should I give you a release?' he forced his tongue departing Harrys' lips, harry did not have strength to protest anymore. He let it happen only suppressing his sheer distress with a pained moan. With the easy access voldemort didn't linger much. He drew back eyes still fixed at the boys face. 'you would be my licking slave someday paying for the insolence of your parents as well as yours one day' he whispered harsh to his ear as harry struggled again with Naginis' tail went to him deeper. _

'_Move on Nagini..' ordered the hiss 'let him scream and beg without a release' harry whimpered as all the intimate binds that provoked him released him leaving his hardened cock. His body arched demanding a release. Voldemort laughed again 'famous harry potter is a whore.. is he not' Harry needed to scream. To tear the snake and its masters head apart. But his binds cut in to him deeper and deeper reminding him he was nothing but a plaything that had been scarified to the demon, to be crushed and humiliated so the rest of the world can go on. His hardness was paining him as well as the every inch of his body. _

_Nagini now had started to coil herself around his thighs and privates, facing him with a rose head. Harry looked at the snake emptily. He knew what she was about to do next. And he knew that he could do nothing about it or how he would react to it. _

'_Give in boy' he heard a hiss but couldn't make out if it's the snake or its' master. 'it's the easy way. Surrender and give your self from your hiding hole' He wanted to say no. and wanted to say it harsh but instead closed his eyes with no strength left to find. _

_Nothing would have prepared him to what came next. Not the effortly mastered occlumency nor his skill nor Gryffindor courage. As Nagini forced down in speed at his abdomen biting hard and deeper to his flesh, he screamed as deep as her fangs went in to him. The blood poured out as he felt poisonous venom run through his blood veins. He sobbed openly as it bit the same wound over and over letting his tears fall freely. He wanted to stop feeling, he wanted to be unconscious. But he knew it would not come. _

_And then Nagini paused, leaving him with a muscle wrenching pain with bloody wounds. He moaned in pain with all his strength drained._

_Voldemort drew near him with a cruel hunger in his eyes._

'_give in boy.. no need to suffer when you already lost your side'. Harry effortly turned his face with shaking shoulders and ragged breaths and spit out the blood that filled his mouth, by his own bitten lips, as forcefully as he could._

_In the next instant Nagini bit down the other side of his abdomen, tearing its flesh apart, but this time she did not pause but began to tear him one after another for a longest time Harry ever suffered. Lost all his sight, voice, even breath he thrashed with whatever the freedom given by the binds. He hit his head while feeling the bile rise up to his thought. _

Harry threw up face down to the green marble floor heaving helplessly. His face was damp and more tears flowed freely as he retched with whatever he had eaten in the day. After there was nothing left he heaved on his own breath for suffocating moments before dragging his battered body away from the mess he had created in the once shiny bathroom. His whole body drenched in sweat as his clothes were plastered to his skin.

Along with the wound behind his head with drying blood his forehead now suffered another crack with leaking blood drops, which he was sure, had resulted by his thrashing around the bathroom floor. And he was also sure that, this physical wound had dragged him out from his minds' hell. The wounds which had made him choke, moments before were gone. He absently touched his abdomen under his sweat damped shirt and whimpered curling in to a ball in a corner on the floor. Smell of vomit and sweat making his head sway, he lay there as alone as he was, since the cold days he remembered.

…

So what you think?


End file.
